everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Ice's Diary
A NEW ORIENTATION Bonjour, everyone! I'm Aurora, younger sister of Crystal, who is heir to our mother's throne. We are daughters of the Snow Queen. Anyway, as much as I love my sister, she can be really self-centered. Have you ever tried to tell her something about her outfit is a fairy-fail? Well, don't. She doesn't take it well. Last time I tried, she almost froze me before dad stopped her. As vain as she is though, she's the best sister I could ever ask for. She's sweet and amazingly caring around her family and close friends, but other than that, she can be a real b*tch. Don't tell her I said that, though. She really is ever after awesome. Now, onto my favorite subject: my BFFAs. I'm BFFAs with my sister, of course, but my other BFFAs are Angelica Halo, and my roommate, Poppy O'Hair. (Angelica asked to room with Holly, so Poppy agreed to room with me.) Angelica is so incredibly sweet and fableous, and Poppy understands me like no one else. After all, she is the only roybel other than me. We are always able to see crown to crown, no matter what the situation. Since I don't really have a destiny, I'm aligned with the roybels (though, it's just Poppy and I so far). After all, it would be a fairy-fail to be a royal and then find out my destiny is something terrible! At least everyone who is the heir to their parent's throne has an idea of their destiny... That's why Poppy and I stick together so much. We're really the only people who understand the complexity of being a roybel. I have a feeling Crystal is going to crack soon, though. She doesn't seem like she thinks her destiny is that royally tea-rific. Anyway, I think that Crystal will either become rebel or roybel instead of pledging her destiny. It just doesn't seem like her, you know? That's all for now, so goodbye and have a wonderlandiful day! CHAPTER 1 Have you heard the saying, "Blood is thicker than water."? Because right now, I'm thinking blood is as thick as quicksand (and that's not a fairy good thing). Crystal is hogging the bathroom AGAIN, and I only have an hour left to get fairest for legacy year at Ever After High. I pounded on the door again and shrieked, "CRYSTAL! OPEN UP!" Crystal finally opened up the bathroom door and went back into her room. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Finally. I took a shower and pulled my hair up in a towel. Throwing on my blue, fluffy robe and slippers, I went back into my room to pick out my book to school outfit. I decided on an ice blue wraparound top, a white a-line skirt with icicles printed on the hemline, a pair of ice blue open-toe heel sandals, and a white slouch purse. After I got dressed, I pulled my hair back in two pigtails, clipped my bangs back with a barrette, and grabbed my slouch purse, stuffing my books, notebooks, pencil case, MirrorPad, MirrorPhone, and lunch inside. Then, I went downstairs and grabbed an already-cold pancake from the stack on the counter. After I finished that and drank a glass of ice water, I grabbed my white bolero jacket and went into the living room to wait for Crystal. Twenty minutes later, Crystal came downstairs, her cross-body bag in hand. "Let's go, sis. I need to meet up with the girls before school." I nodded and Crystal pulled out her MirrorPad. Opening up her translocation app, Crystal opened a portal to the forest in front of the school. We both stepped through, and the portal closed behind us. There was a squeal from behind us, and Angelica threw her arms around my shoulder. "It's been so incredibly long, Aurora! It's hexcellent to see both of you." Angelica pulled away from me and I turned around to see Poppy and Holly behind her. "Hey, girls. How was your summer?" Holly chirped up and said, "Hat-tastic! Poppy and I stayed with Angelica in Heaven for a week, and we went to Mermaid Lake for two weeks! You should see Mermaid Lake at sunrise! The mermaids are just surfacing, and the morning is dancing off the water's surface! It's so wonderlandiful!" I giggled and said, "I should go there sometime. What about you, Angelica!" Angelica brushed me off and said, "Same old, same old. Collecting souls with my aunt and Lillia, flight training, and White Wing Summer Camp. Nothing new." I nodded and the four of us went inside, leaving my sister to wait for her friends. CHAPTER 2 The four of us had lockers not that far away from each others, so we always chat before going to our first class. And Angelica and I have the exact same schedule, anyway. Angelica's locker is two down from mine, but the locker inbetween ours is empty, so we agreed to both share it. Holly's locker is on the other side of Angelica's, and Poppy's is only three down from mine in the opposite direction. I went to my locker and put my lunch, mythology, princessology, and magicology books, and one of my notebooks inside. Then, I checked my hair in the mirror on the locker door and put my purse back on my shoulder, opening the empty locker next door and putting my coat inside. Next to me, I saw Angelica's eyes widen as they caught on something next to me. I glanced to the right out of the corner of my eyes and sliffled a gasp. Hopper Croakington was putting his books into the locker next to mine. Angelica motioned with her head for me to talk to him, and I shook my head slightly. She rolled her eyes and shoved me, causing me to bump into Hopper. Oh my Grimm. This is going to be such a fairy-fail. Hopper turned to me and I smiled apologetically, my cheeks burning. "I'm sorry, Hopper. Angelica pushed me." Now it was Angelica's turn to blush and she stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Hopper. I didn't see you there." He smiled at both of us and replied, "That's okay. It's nice to see you both. I hope we have at least one class together." With that, Hopper walked away, Briar meeting him in the middle of the hallway. I sighed and said, "I hope so, too." Angelica put her hand on my shoulder and said, "See, now that didn't go too badly, did it?" Poppy appeared on my other side and said, "You really are madly in love with him, aren't you?" I sighed and said, "As mad as Madeline." Angelica let out a low whistle and replied, "That is really mad, isn't it?" I nodded and said, "Come on, Angelica. Let's go to Damsel-in-Distressing. I could use a breather." Poppy and Holly said goodbye and walked off to their next classes, leaving Angelica and I to walk to Damsel-in-Distressing alone. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction